ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent 1st-year student from a middle-class ("poor" in the eyes of Ouran's students) family who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Personality Two characteristics that are considered to define Haruhi is that she is straightforward and of a firm belief that one's gender should not define one's personality. Having been raised quite differently from her affluent classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the charms of the Hosts. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students, has short hair and because she dresses in masculine clothing most of the time, she is not easily recognized as female. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially fancy tuna (which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club). Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic," especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her unawareness of her developing love for Tamaki over the course of the series. Upon being designated a Host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may demonstrate. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Appearance Before Haruhi attends Ouran Academy, she's described as a pretty girl as seen in flashbacks when she had long hair and wore a girl's uniform. However, upon entering Ouran Academy, this image changes drastically. When first intro duced in the anime, she sports a nerdy, boyish look that differs greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school begins, she cuts it short and being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, she wears shapeless, baggy clothing. With her messily-styled hairdo, large glasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, she's thought to be male and Haruhi does nothing to discredit this idea. Apart from the few times that she dons a wig during cosplay, Haruhi resembles a cute, somewhat short boy (standing at 155cm/5'2" tall). Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening them to a girl's; the shininess actually caused by eye contacts. Her natural affinity with people and sweet face cause many people, regardless of gender, to develop a crush on her. Haruhi is sometimes likened to her deceased mother, Kotoko; this resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female during some of the Host Club's schemes and events. Her true gender is revealed in the manga just before she leaves to study abroad and though most of the students are initially disbelieving, they soon accept and embrace the truth. Haruhi's appearance outside of Ouran Academy varies. She often wears simple T-shirts and Bermuda shorts when she is at home or a feminine dress coupled with jeans. Her father, Ryouji often purchases and tries to dress her in a more girlish fashion and she indulges his whim from time to time. After Haruhi leaves for America, she begins to grow her hair out until it reaches its original length. In the epilogue , her hair has grown into a bob after 3 months and is past her shoulders by eight. She keeps her hair long throughout college. Haruhi's rose color in the Host Club is red. In Japanese culture, this signifies life and romance; an apt color for the heart and lifeblood of the series. In Western culture, the red rose is a symbol of beauty and perfection, which is how the other Hosts (and many others) view her. Throughout most of the world, it is the red rose that symbolizes true romance and a loving heart. Family Fujioka Family The Fujioka Family includes: Haruhi, Ryoji and Kotoko. When Haruhi was only 5 years old, Kotoko died due to an unspecified illness. Despite that, Haruhi and Ryoji still value Kotoko in their lives and Haruhi still looks up to Kotoko as her example in life. Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka Ryoji Fujioka is Haruhi's cross-dressing father who works as a professional transvestite and asks that the Hosts call him by his stage name, Ranka. He is a doting and over-energetic parent, which contrasts greatly with his daughter's dry and disinterested nature, but is quite similar to Tamaki's emotional nature (which explains why Haruhi handles Tamaki so well). Ryoji tends to choose girly clothes for his daughter and occasionally succeeds in this endeavor. Although the two love each other dearly, Haruhi tends not to openly express her feelings, while her father is quite the opposite. When he first meets Tamaki, Ryoji is less than impressed, but gradually comes to accept him. Even though he accepts Tamaki, he still liked to tease him as evidenced in the Volume 17 Omake, where he and Yuzuru, Tamaki's father paired up together to prepare a prank for him while he was visiting to ask for his permission to marry Haruhi. Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Haruhi's deceased mother, who passed away when Haruhi was five years old from an unspecified illness. She does not appear in the manga and anime series apart from Haruhi's flashback in A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family and photographs. Kotoko is often described as a beautiful and smart woman by many (as well as a great cook). She serves as Haruhi's role model, as is evidenced by Haruhi's decision to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an attory, like her mother was. She is remembered as having lived to make her family happy and, due to this selfless behavior, Haruhi and Ryoji speak highly of her. She was known to be popular and well-known at her Law School and is revealed as a former Zuka Club fan by Ryoji, who keeps a box of Kotoko's memorabilia in a closet. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Initially, Tamaki views Haruhi as a boy with an interest in other boys; however, when he learns her true gender, his feelings shift rapidly into attraction, though he fails to recognize this as anything other than "Fathe rly Love," when in reality, it is romantic love. His over-the-top yet oblivious displays initially cause Haruhi to think of him as an obnoxious idiot; yet, just like him, she slowly develops feelings of which she is oblivious herself. When they finally confess to each other (just before Tamaki's mother leaves after a short visit to Japan), Haruhi is first to express her feelings with Tamaki responding, "Me, too," then kissing her. When she moves to the United States at the end of the series, Tamaki follows, moving into the apartment next to hers. The omake of the manga show them living in Boston as a couple, opening the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement, and their subsequent wedding. It is revealed in Volume 18 of the manga that Haruhi and Tamaki are the first of the Hosts to have children. Hikaru Hitachiin Haruhi is described as a very important part of the twins' lives, as she is the first person to "enter their world" by being able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart with genuine reasoning and an understanding of who they are as individuals. Because of this and other factors, the twins grow to love her in a romantic way, but eventually "lose" her to Tamaki in the manga. They regard Haruhi highly, to the point that they describe the world as being full of idiots befor e her introduction into their life. Their closeness to one another is such that the twins give her a cellphone and each includes the others as part of their "Top Five" contacts. Hikaru doesn't realize his true feelings for Haruhi until his twin brother, Kaoru, helps him understand this. When Tamaki realizes his feelings for Haruhi too, Hikaru and Tamaki battle for Haruhi's affection and attention, such as having a contest to see who will give Haruhi a present she wants the most. Hikaru and Tamaki end up giving Haruhi the same gift, but Haruhi likes Kasanoda's gift best. Kaoru Hitachiin Kaoru, like his twin Hikaru, falls in love with Haruhi since she is the first person to be able to tell Hikaru and himself apart. Haruhi notices and states aloud that Kaoru acts mature and calm when he's not with Hikaru. An example of this is found in the manga when Kaoru asks Haruhi what they should do about the fact there's only one cookie and both brothers want it. Haruhi says cut the cookie in half and share. Kaoru replies that the cookie can't be halfed so he'll just give it to Hikaru, since he's more important. Haruhi is oblivious to the metaphorical nature of Kaoru's question which is when Kaoru determines to help Hikaru realize his feelings for Haruhi and tell her about them. Also, in Chapter 52 of the manga, Kaoru takes Haruhi on a date to an amusement park where he confesses his love and kisses her on the cheek. Haruhi is taken aback by the sudden action but before she can speak, Kaoru states that his relationship with his brother is more important than a romantic relationship with her. Haruhi replies that she loves him too, but as a friend. After that, Kaoru begins helping Hikaru win Haruhi's heart, but they both lose to Tamaki who, ultimately, wins her hand. Kyoya Ootori Kyoya was the first Host Club member to realize that Haruhi was, in fact, female. Being the director of the club, he manages her debt and constantly exploits her desire to get rid of it in order to involve her in the club's crazier antics. Although she first thinks of him as a cold and manipulative person, she later comes to understand that his detached manner is a facade and that, underneath it all, he is a good-hearted person. This discovery is made when Kyoya helps a woman out of a jam during a trip to a local mall in Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out! Though he attempts to cover up his actions by declaring he recognized her as a family business associate due to a ring on her finger, Haruhi reasons that he couldn't have possibly seen the ring and, thus, is covering up his better nature. Throughout the series, the two have many conversations and share a common trait in their level-headedness, becoming close to the point that, in the last episode of the anime series, Haruhi proclaims quite loudly that he is an amazing person to none other than Kyoya's father. A running gag in the series is his being the "Mommy" in Tamaki's fantasy family in which Haruhi is the "Beloved Daughter" and Tamaki is "Daddy." Kyoya's romantic interest in Haruhi is unverified in the anime and suppressed in the manga as he wishes his best friend Tamaki to find happiness with her. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka Mori is hinted to have romantic feelings for Haruhi, but it is never truly explored. Regardless, there are several instances where Mori's possible feelings show. In the first episode of the anime, when Haruhi finds herself being hugged a bit too tightly by Tamaki, she cries out to Mori for help and he runs to her aid without question. When he lifts her off the ground, he realizes that Haruhi is actually a girl and a slight blush on Mori's face can be seen. In Jungle Pool SOS!, when Mori is heading into the woods to find Honey, Haruhi tags along. Upon seeing all the snakes and insects, she becomes spooked which provokes Mori to carry her. This is also the first time he addresses Haruhi by name, which made Haruhi happy. In the manga series, it was stated that it's possible for Haruhi and Mori to have a romatic relationship becasue of Mori's nature. Mori was also the first one to greet Haruhi and Tamaki when they had their first child. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka Honey's feelings towards Haruhi are never directly addressed, but it is evident that his feelings are platonic, and not romantic. He finds Haruhi endearing, which demonstrates his love for all things cute (like his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan) and he is the first person to reach out to her when she first encounters the Host Club, calling her "Haru-Chan" and extending an offer to eat cake with him. He is also the second person, (after Kyoya who knew all along) to learn of Haruhi's true gender, which proves Honey to be very clever. His relationship with her is best described as a brother/sister-like one, as he can often be found helping Haruhi out in various scenarios, especially when it comes to understanding her own or other's feelings. Mei Yasumura Mei is the first person to notice Haruhi's romantic feelings towards Tamaki. She also notices that both Haruhi and Tamaki are unaware of their romantic feelings towards each other. Mei provides Haruhi with love advice, using a girls' magazine to help Haruhi understand her relationship with Tamaki, her assistance giving Tamaki an advantage over Hikaru in confessing his feelings to Haruhi. Mei also makes clothes for Haruhi and dresses her up. In Chapter 82 of the manga (Haruhi and Tamaki's first date), it's mentioned that Mei dresses Haruhi for her date with Tamaki and gives her some love advice. Haruhi and Mei may be considered "best friends" as their relationship with one another grows obviously closer throughout the manga series. Mei is the only girl with whom Haruhi shares her deepest feelings to. Ritsu Kasanoda Because Kasanoda has a habit of not knocking before entering a room, he walks in on Haruhi dressing and becomes the first person at Ouran outside of the Host Club to discover that Haruhi is a girl. He had a confused crush on her prior to learning her true gender and consequently falls in love with her. Since Kyoya tells Kasanoda hat Haruhi must appear to be male for "special reasons," Kasanoda imagines the worst and swears to protect Haruhi's secret. Ritsu frequently daydreams about Haruhi and attends the Host Club as a rare male customer. When he tries to admit his feelings to Haruhi, he is rejected (because of her obliviousness), as she considers him an understanding friend. Haruhi truly enjoys his company and says she feels she can talk to him about anything. Because she loves to cook and eat, he is frequently seen throughout the manga giving her vegetables he has grown in the Gardening Club, causing her to react with rarely-seen excitement. She even attends the Gardening Club with him when the Host Club is on hiatus for a week during Class 2-A's fieldtrip. It is mentioned that when she studies abroad in America, she emails him once every day (which is actually less than Tamaki emails him). When he meets Mei in college, Mei informs him that "everyone" knew about his crush on Haruhi, but he claims that he is over his crush by then. Haruhi is seen telling her friends Momoka and Soga that she believes Mei and Kasanoda would make a good couple. Renge Houshakuji Renge switches crushes from Kyoya to Haruhi during the film shoot she initiates once she realizes that Kyoya isn't at all like her dating sim game crush, Miyabi Ichijo, and that Haruhi is her hero after "saving her life" by pushing her out of the way of a falling ladder. Haruhi considers Renge as her friend throughout the anime series. Renge also respects Haruhi because of her placid nature and finds her "really cute." Renge occasionally asks Haruhi to teach her to bake cookies, which Haruhi does. Renge accepts Haruhi's cross-dressing during the final Host Club party, for which Haruhi is most grateful. Momoka Kurakano Momoka is one of Haruhi's regular guests and her Class 1A classmate, as well as the Class 1A vice-class rep. Momoka has a crush on Haruhi in both the anime and manga series. This is first seen when Momoka sits with Haruhi at club prior to the dance party and later, asks Haruhi to dance with her in The Job of a High School Host. It is also seen in The Sun, The Sea and the Host Club! when Momoka blushes after Haruhi calls her "cute" in her swim suit. After learning that Haruhi has been cross-dressing in the last chapter of the manga, she continues to support and enjoy Haruhi's friendship. In an omake, Haruhi is seen to be attending Ouran University and talking to Momoka, proving that they are still friends throughout the years that have passed. Éclair Tonnerre Éclair is an anime-only character who appears in The Host Club Declares Dissolution and This is Our Ouran Fair! Haruhi is the first one from the Host Club to meet Éclair at the Ouran Fair and believes her to simply be another visiting guest. Éclair fails to realize that Haruhi is a girl but is still jealous of Tamaki's affection for her, assuming that they might have a romantic, albeit homosexual, relationship. She asks Haruhi directly if she and Tamaki are involved and when Haruhi says no, Éclair disparages their friendship. Éclair only realizes that Haruhi is female as she and Tamaki head to the airport and Haruhi is spotted chasing after them in a horse-drawn carriage. Tamaki calls out Haruhi's name at which point Éclair reveals utter shock at learning Haruhi's true gender, but also comes to understand (even if the protagonists do not) their feelings towards one another. It may be speculated that this is one of the reasons why she allows Tamaki to leap after Haruhi when the female Host tumbles out of the carriage and into the water beneath the bridge over which they travel. Still, being the self-serving person that she is, Éclair keeps to herself the whereabouts of Tamaki's mother, Anne-Sophie, although she is fully aware that the woman is a servant in her household in France. Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan, although it is considered a non-gendered name (much like the name Chris in English can be male or female). Although it has many meanings, the meaning attached to her name is "Spring Day." Her last name, Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka), means "wisteria hill" and can also denote someone living near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi in Ouran Academy's female uniform. haruhifujioka18.jpg|Ranka packs dresses into Haruhi's suitcase. Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slips. Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Discussing electives with the twins. Yahh.png|Haruhi in St. Lobelia's uniform. Haruhi.1.jpg|Haruhi, emerging from the salon dressing room wearing a boy's uniform. Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg|Haruhi participating in The Zuka Club's musicale. Haruhi3.jpg|An example of Haruhi working her charms. Haruhi2.jpg|Haruhi's usual reaction to Tamaki's crazy ideas. HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair. Harhuhi Gallery 1.jpg|Haruhi in Music Room #3 during Balinese cosplay. Haruhi Gallery 2.jpg|Why Haruhi cuts her hair before entering Ouran Academy. Haruhi Gallery 3.jpg|Haruhi is dismayed upon learning she must attend the dance party. Haruhi Dress.png|Feminine Haruhi, framed by her red roses. Haruhii.png|The hosts compare middle-school Haruhi to the current one. Episode1-05.png|When Tamaki finally realizes that "he" is a "she." Episode1-01.png|Haruhi, when she first stumbles into Music Room #3. Episode2-06.png|Haruhi has her lips taken, despite Tamaki's best efforts to prevent it. Ranka3.png|Ranka's displaying his fatherly devotion. Arai and Haruhi talking.png|Haruhi catching up with her middle school friend, Arai. Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|Honey and Haruhi posing as elementary and middle school students. Episode5-3.png|A soulless and shocked Haruhi. Young Arai:Haruhi.png|Arai attempts to ask out Haruhi, with disastrous results. Thetwinsfight-4.png|Haruhi, caught between the fighting Hitachiin twins. Haruhi and Kirimi.png|Haruhi attempts to comfort Kirimi Nekozawa. 1246908523 8282 full.jpeg|Another example of Haruhi's accidental charms. Haruhiatwork.jpg|Haruhi in her work attire, during her summer job. Predream.jpg|Haruhi dreams about Wonderland. Crush.jpg|Kanako "host-hopping" to Haruhi. Haruhika.jpg|Hikaru comforts Haruhi in apology after a thunderstorm ruins their date. Thedate.jpg|Hikaru and Haruhi take in the sights of Karuizawa. Harumisuzu.jpg|Misuzu explains the concept of "refreshing." Oh. so helpful.jpg|A blindfolded Haruhi, with a very suspicious-looking Tamaki. Tamakirescue.jpg|A bedraggled Haruhi is saved by Tamaki. Harusbigchance.jpg|The Zuka Club tries to dazzle Haruhi into joining them. Dejavu.jpg|A deja-vu moment, in which Haruhi is kidnapped by the Zuka Club. Episode 7 -haruhi in her swimsuit.png|Haruhi wears a haute couture Hitachiin swimsuit. Episode 7 - the black union squad.png|Mori and Haruhi are ambushed by the Black Onion Squad. Episode 7 - tamaki hugging haruhi.png|A dreamy Tamaki hugs Haruhi, much to her annoyance. Episode 7 - tamaki and haruhi.png|An annoyed Haruhi leaves Tamaki to his idiotic thoughts. Puppylove.jpg|Haruhi and Tamaki awkwardly await rescue in the pagoda. Kyoharumall.jpg|Haruhi giggles at Kyoya's confusion with commoner market items. Howitbegins.jpg|Haruhi collapses under her crushing debt to the Host Club. Bkgupthefight.jpg|Haruhi trying to knock sense into the Hitachiin twins after their deception. Hikahunguponharu.jpg|An off-balance Haruhi pushes into Hikaru, oblivious to his emotional turmoil. Kyoharulesson.jpg|Haruhi finds herself in a compromised position with Kyoya. Girlcosplay.jpg|Haruhi "disguised" as a girl. Kyoharulunch.jpg|Haruhi is dismayed by Kyoya's ignorance about commoners. Topfive.jpg|Tamaki's daydream about Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru as best buds. Justarag.jpg| The twins explain why the Ouran school newspaper is a flop. Crabfordinner.jpg|Haruhi menacingly cracks crustacean legs, much to Tamaki's fright. Intohisarms.jpg|Haruhi flies straight into Tamaki's waiting arms. Hamstercage.jpg|Haruhi observes Tamaki making a hamster nest to hide in. Haruhatestama.jpg|Haruhi defiantly defends her actions as Tamaki sternly rebukes her. Yakuzawife.jpg|Tamaki's farfetched imagination of Haruhi as a yakuza wife. Inflight.jpg|Haruhi stretches out her hand for Tamaki as she falls. Heart-breaker.jpg|Haruhi sits through Kyoya's interrogation as Mori and Honey look on. Firstimpression.jpg|Tamaki makes a horrid first impression on Haruhi's dad, Ryoji. Decisiontime.jpg|Haruhi comes to a decision. Sundaymorn.jpg|Haruhi happily returns from the market as she contemplates lunch. Maindenlylove.jpg|The Zuka Club admire Haruhi in a rather personal manner. Whiskedaway.jpg|Haruhi is awkwardly kidnapped by a vengeful-looking pair. Firstkiss.jpg|A close-up shot of Haruhi's accidental first kiss. Nightmarebegins.jpg|Haruhi freaking out when she realizes the Hosts are staying in Karuizawa. Kaoharucookie.jpg|Kaoru licks crumbs off of Haruhi's face in a most... disturbing... manner. Hikaharucookie.jpg|Hikaru takes a bite of Haruhi's cookie in a most... intimate... manner. Haruchannot.jpg|Haruhi rages at Honey for calling her "Haru-chan" way too soon. Crazylady.jpg|Beni-bara puckers up to kiss Haruhi a kiss. Gallerycheers.jpg|Hasruhi is confronted by a gallery of girls. Putthison.jpg|Haruhi is confused as Tamaki demands that she wear a jacket. Harubravery.jpg|Haruhi bravely stands up to Yoshio Ootori, much to Kyoya's interest. Takharu.jpg|Mori stoically carries a creeped-out Haruhi as they search for Honey. Modelemployee.jpg|Misuzu praises Haruhi's work ethic and her own sewing skills. Harucloset.jpg|Haruhi huddles in a closet with fear during a thunderstorm. Release.jpg|Haruhi is informed of her release from the Host Club. Ouranrabbithole.jpg|Haruhi falling down Ouran's "Usa-chan hole." Chibi Mad Hatter and Alice.png|Tamaki with Haruhi at the Ouran Tea Party. Haruhi's regular guests.jpg|Haruhi is a "natural" host -- charming without effort. The twins and tamaki watching from afar.png|Warning Haruhi about Honey's bad temper upon awakening. Hostclubdog.jpg|The new Host Club "dog" (errand boy). Msharuhiphotos.jpg|Photos of middle school Haruhi are the prize for winning a contest. Haruinsight.jpg|Haruhi and Kyoya learn about themselves and one another. Tamaepicfail.jpg|Haruhi wonders at Tamaki's dramatics. Caretowager.jpg|Discussing the possible outcome of Misuzu's contest. Lightsout.jpg|Kyoya begins a lesson with Haruhi about her naievete. Ourtoy.jpg|The twins love to hug their favorite "toy." Shoppingbag.jpg|Haruhi watches how the Host Club operates. Calmb4thestorm.jpg|Haruhi, working at Pension Misuzu during summer vacation. Checking out the competition..jpg|Haruhi runs into an old friend in Karuizawa. Targetcaptured.jpg|The twins kidnap Haruhi to go to the pool. haruhi and tamaki's marriage.png|A scene from Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding. Chapter 1 - haruhi and tamaki.png|Tamaki attempts to sweet-talk Haruhi, but to no avail. Haruhi and Ayame.png|Haruhi and her tutor, Ayame. haruhi hair 3 months - 5.JPG|Haruhi, growing her hair out. haruhi hair 8 months.JPG|Haruhi, upon her return from America. haruhi hair college 2.JPG|Haruhi in her college years. Tamaki on top of haruhi.png|The manga version of Ranka and Tamaki's first meeting. Mori giving strawberries.png|Mori giving Haruhi his strawberries. Haruhi happy from the supermarket.png|The manga version of Haruhi's return from the market. haruhi when she was 4.png|Haruhi when she was four years old. 59 6 unsophisticated proposal.jpg Everyone under the kotatsu - Chapter 13.png|The manga version of Ranka entertaining the hosts. Haruhi when she was 9 years old.png|A young Haruhi with her shopping list. Haruhi holds Tamakis hand.png|The manga version of Tamaki and Haruhi shopping together. Ouran High School Host Club ep01 (800x450) mp4 001207539.jpg Natural.jpg Earlydays.jpg Beach.jpg Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdates considered for her were likewise associated with the seasons and/or floral themes. *The Japanese voice actors of Haruhi and Hikaru are married in real-life. *Haruhi uses "Ore" when referring to herself, a masculine denotation. *Caitlin Glass, who does the English-dubbed voice of Haruhi Fujioka, also does the English-dubbed voice of Hanah Anafelloz from Black Butler and Winry Rockbell from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. *Haruhi's mobile phone is red to match her rose color. *In episode 22 of the anime, the Host Club cosplays as the Shinsengumi, and though no one had a set identity, Renge states Haruhi looks like Souji Okita. *While Haruhi ends up marrying Tamaki, there are instances where she is shown to have something other than platonic interest in both Takashi and Kyoya. In the anime episode, Jungle Pool S.O.S. she is 'just a little pleased' when Mori says her name for the first time. In the anime episode, The Host Club Declares Dissolution, she confronts Kyoya's father and tells him out loud, "I think Kyoya-senpai is amazing." Quotes *'It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are.' *''(To Renge)'' I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality. *'Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts.' *'A person can change at the moment when the person wishes to change.' *''(To Suzushima)'' That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her? * (To herself) I hate all these damn rich people. * (To herself) Rich bastards. *(To Tamaki) You enlarged my photo?! How dare you! *''(About Kyoya)'' He's like some kind of heartless tax collector. *''(To the Hitachiin Twins about the cookie crumbs on her face) You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so.' *(To Tamaki) ''Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets? *''(To Honey)' ''I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!' *''(To the Hosts)'' My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes. *''(To Kotoko) Mom... Mom in heaven... Does love come suddenly like this?' *(''To Hikaru) 'I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem.' *''(To Kotoko)'' When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she is doing it out of love. Sure they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand." *(To Tamaki) Now I know what S&M means. Anime Appearances Chapter Appearances Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Live Action Characters